L'apprenti
by Irilde
Summary: La fabrication des feux d'artifices est un processus dangereux. Vous voila prévenus. Os défi du Poney Fringant


Ma contribution pour le défi 52 du Poney Fringant. Le thème est les feux d'artifices de Gandalf.

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Tolkien, et merci à Google pour toutes les infos que j'ai pu trouver sur les feux d'artifice

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ah, si seulement on lui en avait donné l'occasion, il aurait pu en parler, Frám, des feux d'artifices. Des longues années d'apprentissage auprès des meilleurs maîtres d'Erebor. Des heures passées le nez plongé dans de vieux grimoires, pour tenter de percer les secrets de la poudre, jusqu'à ce que ses lunettes se fassent trop lourdes pour son nez - il aurait vraiment dû demander à Balin avant son départ pour la Moria où il avait acheté ses lorgnons - des heures passées à polir ce qu'ils appelaient les coquilles et les chandelles.

Oh, il se rappelait comme si c'était hier, du doux bruit du métal entre les mains expertes des artisans, ce métal poli et repoli, astiqué, caressé même, souple, presque vivant, qui se cambrait sous l'effet de la chaleur, dompté par les cisailles

oOoOoOo

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? Donne moi ça ! Tu vas te blesser si tu fais pas plus gaffe. Là tu prends la boîte et perces un trou coooooomme ça, gentiment.

\- Tu les as trouvées où tes boîtes, Mungo ?

\- Lorco Fouine, le forgeron. J'en ai vu qui trainaient

\- Non ! Tu les as piquées !

\- Fastolf, tu m'énerves. Encore une question comme ça et tu retournes au banquet avec Tante Salvia. Tu veux tirer des feux d'artifices avec nous ? Alors ferme-là et passe moi la mèche. Ponto ? Poppy ? Vous avez la poudre ?

oOoOoOo

Il avait bien tenté de glisser un mot à Bilbo. Celui-ci avait un jour disserté avec Nori de l'art de la fabrication des briquets, de la subtilité du mécanisme qui fait s'entrechoquer les pierres… Y avait-il plus subtil que le dosage de la poudre, sous l'œil attentif du Maître ? Le coup d'œil expert de ce dernier pour estimer les quantités, ne se trompant jamais d'un gramme. L'odeur âcre, presque irrespirable de l'atelier. L'apprenti, nu jusqu'à la taille, la sueur ruisselant sur son visage qui surveillait la formation du charbon à partir d'épicéas et de pins.

oOoOoOo

\- Alors on a du charbon, de la suie, de la farine…

\- Y en a pas assez.

\- Je pouvais pas prendre tout le charbon de la réserve, Papa se serait douté de quelque chose.

Mungo réfléchit un instant

\- Fastolf, va chercher de la sciure de bois dans l'atelier.

\- Ça aussi ça explose ?

\- Ah zut hein, c'est de la poudre aussi !

oOoOoOo

Une fois qu'on avait le charbon, les chimistes prennaient le relai. Sel, cuivre, souffre, antimoine, magnésite, roches marines… Noms obscurs et symboles étranges rentraient dans la danse, se combinaient, tandis que ces véritables peintres donnaient aux feux leurs couleurs éclatantes.

oOoOoOo

\- Et la mèche ?

\- Quelle mèche ?

\- Elle est où la mèche ?

\- On n'a pas de mèche !

\- Comment ça ? File ton mouchoir.

\- Pourquoi mon mouchoir ?

\- Parce que c'est mon idée. Allez dépêche.

oOoOoOo

Et quand on avait la chasse, quand on avait la coque, avant de fixer la mèche, il ne restait plus qu'à fixer les billes de poudre. Après toutes ses années Frám s'en souvenait encore et ses doigts, animés d'une vie propre dansaient devant lui. En rangs, de façon symétrique, pour une chandelle. En étoile pour obtenir des fleurs. Bien espacés pour un saule pleureur… Il savait tout faire, il pouvait tout faire. Dragons, étoiles, étendards éclatants, absolument tout ! Et quand la fusée était prête, elle s'envolait et montait tout là-haut vers les cieux, avant de répandre sa cascade d'étincelles sur la foule.

oOoOoOo

\- Les allumettes ! Où sont mes allumettes, rendez moi mes… Ah, les voila ! Vous allez voir les gars, ça va être superbe et le vieux Gandalf va me prendre pour apprenti. Reculez ! Reculez ! Att…

oOoOoOo

Mais non, la fabrication des feux d'artifice tout le monde s'en fichait. Et il n'y en avait que pour Gandalf de toutes façon. Frám en était malade

oOoOoOo

\- Bon ben, ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Ma manche est toute cramée.

\- Mon père va me tuer

\- Mungo, c'est par le père Fouine qui arrive ?

\- Courrez !


End file.
